


heavy in your arms

by curiouscorvid (prometheanTactician)



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Asexual Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 18:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prometheanTactician/pseuds/curiouscorvid
Summary: “-And I’m- I’m trying! I really am! I am but I can’t-!”





	heavy in your arms

“Wait-”

Edward spoke as soon as the panic set in, hands gripping Jonathan’s shoulders tightly. To his credit, the other man stopped immediately, leaning back so he could meet his partners eye. If only Ed could do the same.

“I... I can’t.” He let out a shuddering breath, waiting for some sort of negative reaction. This would be the last straw. Jonathan would snap, would get sick of waiting, of being teased. He’d take off in a huff and find someone else to be with-

“Alright.” Was what he actually said, simple and soft.

“I’m sorry.” Edward apologized anyway as his boyfriend pulled away and stood up from the bed.

“It’s okay, Ed, you don’t need to apologize-”

“I do! I keep- keep ruining-”

“You are not ruining anything.” Jon sighed sitting back on the edge of the bed and taking his hand gently. “I appreciate you telling me. I don’t want to- to make you feel like you have to do something you don’t want-”

“But I do want to!” Edward cried, his free hand tugging at his hair in frustration. “I do, but- but I start getting nervous and then I panic and then I forget where I am and who I’m with and-”

“Edward-”

“-And I know it’s frustrating and I know I’m a mess and you must be sick of waiting for me by now-”

“Ed-”

“-And I’m- I’m trying! I really am! I am but I can’t-!”

“Edward!” Finally, Jon got through to him, though the other man still wouldn’t look at him. Taking a breath, he continued. “I am not going to sick of you. Now listen to me a second.” He paused, and when Edward pouted but didn’t interrupt, he continued. “I am perfectly happy with our relationship as it is now. Whether we have sex or not, I’m still...” Jon paused, taking a breath and trying to find the right words.

“I still care about you. I still love you. I don’t care if we have sex or not, but I do care about you. I don’t want you to do something that will only upset you just because you think that’s what I want.”

“...I just...” Edward turned his head, facing away in case he started crying. “I’m so sick of disappointing you.”

“You have never disappointed me-”

“Don’t lie to me!” He snapped, head whipping back around to scowl at his boyfriend.

“I would never.”

“You just did.”

“No. I didn’t.”

“You must have.” Ed’s tone took on a desperate edge, pleading. Jon just shook his head.

“No. I can quite honestly say I have never counted you as a disappointment.”

Something inside of Edward shattered when Jon said that. He lunged forward, threw his arms around Jonathan’s too-thin frame, and hid his face against his shoulder as he cried. Long arms wrapped around him, and a kiss was pressed gently against his hair.


End file.
